


Let's Play Steve Says

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never listens to anyone...but Steve isn't just anyone and Tony will do whatever Steve asks him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Steve Says

     Steve's timing really couldn't have been any better. The first thing he saw was Tony's bare ass, the second thing was an infuriated Natasha screaming something about an invasion of privacy.  
     "Rogers!" she yelled, fists balled at her sides, "Control him. Tell him to stay away from my room and stay OUT of my underwear drawer." Tony turned to face Steve, revealing that he had brandished a bright green thong (presumably Natasha's by her current state).  
     "Tony," Steve said softly, "will you please stay out of Natasha's things? She doesn't search through your things."  
     "Says you." Tony crossed his arms,  
     "Will you please go take that off? Or put on some pants?" Steve asked.  
     "Fine. I'll take it off." He promptly hooked his thumbs under the thin band and pulled down. Natasha screamed and shielded her eyes as she stomped out of the room.   
     "And no, I do /not/ want that back." She shouted from the hallway.  
     "More for me." Tony shrugged and put the thong back on, "Much more comfortable in the suit." he winked and strutted out of the room. Steve's chuckle was interrupted by a wolf whistle and a loud smack.  
     "I clearly just missed something fun." Clint mentioned as he walked in the room from the direction Tony had just left.  
\-----  
     Tony climbed out of his spot on the couch (snuggled under Steve's arm) to get himself another beer.   
     "Would you bring me a soda pop?" Steve asked, trying not to distract from the movie they had gathered to watch.  
     "Sure, babe."  
     "Would you mind retrieving another for me as well?" Thor shook his empty beer can then added it to his growing pile. Tony only got half way back to the couch when Steve turned around and told him that he did, in fact, have to get Thor one as well. He sighed and returned to the fridge, coming back with three cans.  
     "Thank you." Steve said as Tony sat back down and curled into his spot, giving him a light kiss on his forehead.  
\-----  
     Fury paced the rooftop, "Where the hell is Stark?" he turned on his heel to face Steve.  
     "I'm not his babysitter, sir. I can't make sure he's where he needs to be at a certain time."  
     "The hell you can't." A flash of red rounded the corner and eventually landed next to Steve on the rooftop. "You're late, Stark." Fury glared at him. Somehow glaring with one eye was more worrisome than with two, until it came to Natasha...she was in a league of her own.  
     "Actually, I'm a minute early. Unless Shield gave themselves their own time zone and aren't going off of times acknowledged by the rest of the world. Do you convert to twelve hour or leave it at twenty-six hour? And wha--"  
     "Tony, be quiet." Steve rolled his eyes but had to stifle a giggle, he almost cracked when Clint laughed from behind them. Tony actually stopped talking when he was told for once in his life, probably to revel in the mask of anger that Fury's face was quickly morphing into.  
     "Are you finished? Would you like to save some people now?"   
     "It can wait Tony." Steve interjected when he opened his mouth to deliver another smart assed comment.  
     "Let's go!" Natasha yelled from the open door of the helicopter, it's blades slowly starting to rotate. Steve hopped in and watched out the door as Tony and Thor lifted off from the roof beside them.   
\-----  
     "Why do you always listen to me?" Steve asked later, watching as Tony methodically wrapped a new piece of gauze around the cut on his arm.  
     "What?" Tony waited a few seconds before smiling, "I like your dominant side." He winked and secured the bandage.  
     "No, seriously. You always listen when I ask you to do something but consciously ignore everyone else. Why?" Tony waited until he was lying next to him in the bed to answer, he was always so warm, it was nice.  
     "Because, you have something everyone else doesn't." Tony smiled a Cheshire grin.  
     "What would that be?"   
     "Really distracting lips." Steve laughed and gave him a kiss. He would get it out of him eventually but apparently tonight was now out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Stony, Steve can make Tony listen. He tells Tony to stop talking, he does, he tells Tony to back off, he does, he tells Tony to be on time, he is (mostly). No one else can, Tony just...is Tony to them. This pisses Nick Fury off.


End file.
